Prueba de fuego
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un Uchiha te mira a los ojos? ¿Genjutsu visual o físico? La guerra a cambiado y ahora nada parece ser como era antes. Muchas dudas, situaciones incoherente y muchísima atracción física entre Mei y Uchiha Madara. Lemon.


**Prueba de Fuego**

Otro día más sola y en esta villa, sin hombre guapo y apuesto al que entregarme. Tengo casi cuarenta años y sigo soltera. Me levanto de la silla de mi despacho, me dirijo a la ventana y observo desde el cristal la aldea en su explendor. Lo estoy haciendo bien, si, estoy manteniendo el orden y todo va como la seda.

Me parece escuchar algo, me doy la vuelta y observo el pomo de la puerta girarse. Es mi ayudante, entra sin avisar como siempre, con un papel en la mano y muy alterada.

-¡Mizukage! - Grita frente mi mesa. - Tenemos noticias de Konoha.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros la hoja? - Pregunto sorprendida.

-Están siendo atacados y requieren refuerzos. - Trago saliva al recordar la última vez que luché a su lado.

-Ya ha terminado la guerra – Afirmo y observo los papeles. - No podemos estar en paz, ¿eh?

-¿Vamos a ayudarles?

-Por supuesto. Firmamos un tratado de paz, siempre que alguna de las aldeas necesite ayuda se la prestaremos. Prepara varios equipos de ayuda.

-Mizukage ¿no deberíamos saber antes algo de lo que hay allí?

-Eh, claro. Lo estaba pensando ya. - Mis despistes siempre consiguen dejarme en verguenza delante de alguien. - ¿No se sabe nada acerca de los agresores?

-Está en los papeles que le dejé en su mesa, Mizukage.- Trago saliva sonriendo – Sólo ha leído la portada, no ha abierto la carta.

-Oh. - Me reí avergonzada. - No puede ser...

El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando leí el nombre de Uchiha Madara. No puede ser, esto tenía que ser un error o una broma de mal gusto.

Derrotamos a Madara, perdimos muchos hombres y aún así le ganamos, ¿qué demonios?

-Mizukage, ¿se encuentra bien? - Preguntó preocupada Mairika.

-Sí, estoy bien. - Mentí sonriendo, intentando aparentar normalidad. - Localiza a mi equipo, nos vamos a Konoha ahora mismo.

Tras un largo camino, en el que no dejaba de pensar en el nombre que había leído, llegamos a Konoha.

Era agradable volver y encontrarse con viejos amigos. Mi cara cambió de gesto cuando comprendí la gravedad de la situación. Parte de la villa estaba destruída y mucha gente herida estaba siendo atendida por Tsunade.

-¡Mizukage! - Me gritó al verme. - Gracias por venir.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras veía a la Hokage acercarse a mi. Con su mano me guió hasta una zona mas apartada donde no podían escucharnos y me puso al tanto de la situación.

-Uchiha Madara a vuelto.

-¿Cómo? Murió. - Desconcertada y asustada por lo que eso traía consigo, añadí. - ¿Edo tensei?

-No. - Meneó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. - No tiene su aspecto de Edo Tensei.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo nada.

-No es normal esto, Mei. - Me agarró de las manos y comprendí que compartíamos una amistad que hubiera llenado de orgullo a Hashirama. - No le vemos a él directamente, aparece un clon, ataca la aldea, le derrotamos y vuelta a empezar.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿hay más aldeas al corriente?

-No. - Apretó los dientes y me agarró la mano con mas fuerza aún. - Él nos pidió que vinieras tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

-Dijo que hasta que no estuvieras aquí, estaría destruyendo todo. - Observé que a mi alrededor el suelo había dejado de temblar. - Ha parado en cuanto has llegado.

Todo lo que alcanzaba mi vista estaba destrozado, pero para mi sorpresa Tsunade sama tenía razón. Madara había parado su ataque y me observaba de una manera extraña desde lo alto la colina.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi de pie, con su semblante de Uchiha orgulloso. Maldita sea, todos los Uchiha eran tan perfectos y guapos. Su espectacular fisico atraía a simple vista e inmediatamente te atrapaba. Famosos por sus genjutsus visuales, los uchiha hipnotizaban a cualquiera que quisiesen, incluso sin hacer uso de sus poderes.

Noté como si una oleada de adrenalina recorriese mi cuerpo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que Madara estaba frente a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi boca, pudiendo notar su respiración tranquila y pasmosa sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Uchiha Madara? - Pregunté intentando mostrar una falsa tranquilidad que no era creíble.

-El valor, Mizukage. ¿Cuánto valor tienes ante mi?

-¿Valor? - Confundida repetí aquella palabra insignificante ahora.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? - Me agarró del brazo y me dejó completamente pegada a él. - Vas a bailar.

Me cargó en brazos con suma facilidad y me llevó lejos de los demás. No pude reaccionar y esperé nerviosa su siguiente paso. Me soltó, dejándome sin saber que pensar, y me miró a los ojos con su Mangekyou sharingan.

-Desnúdate. - Ordenó y bajo su embrujo accedí.

Me quité cada trozo de tela que cubría mi cuerpo y dejé mi blanca piel al descubierto para él. Esperé sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos a que me diera su siguiente orden.

-Túmbate en el suelo y abre las piernas. - Se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa. - Tócate para mi.

Excitada por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir y el morbo que aquello llevaba seguí su petición. Sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, ahora oscuros, comencé a acariciar mis pechos suavemente, pellizcando con picardía mis pezones duros y dejando escapar de mi boca suaves quejidos de placer. El deseo humedecía mi entrepierna, podía sentir en mis muslos como mi sexo se estaba lubricando rapidamente. Cogí uno de mis pechos y lo llevé a mi boca, me mordía el pezón atrevida, mientras su cara desvelaba el deseo que le estaba despertando aquello. Puse mis manos en mis piernas cerradas, haciendo incapié en abrirlas con ellas para él. Dejé durante un momento que observara mi intimidad chorreando y su boca esbozó una lasciva sonrisa.

Introducí un dedo en mi interior, cerré los ojos y me arqueé mientras introducía dos dedos mas. Con tres en mi interior comencé a salir y entrar en mi cuerpo. Acariciaba mi clítoris y volvía a introducirlos hasta que una mano detuvo mi ritmo.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Madara frente mi, de pie y completamente desnudo. Su gran miembro viril estaba a la altura de mi cara y muy, muy cerca de mi. Me agarró la cabeza y me la metió en la boca sin que me diese cuenta. Cuando reaccioné tenía su polla en mi boca y casi me atragantaba. Su mano mandaba sobre mi y bombeaba dentro de mi boca. Sus ojos se clavaban en mi, oscuros como su pasado, fríos como él y atrevidos como la situación. Me gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo conmigo y lo peor de todo es que no sabia si era parte de su genjutsu visual o físico.

Me quitó con brusquedad y me puso de lado en el suelo. Se colocó detrás de mi y me penetró. De mi boca se escapó un grito de placer que cayó con su mano. Mientras me atravesaba con su miembro me acariciaba el clítoris con la mano libre.

Me pellizcaba y mas fuerte me empalaba, una y otra y otra vez. Salió de mi, apenas me daba tiempo a adaptarme a sus tocamientos, se sentó sobre mi vientre y metió su miembro entre mis pechos. Cada uno en una mano empezó a moverse dentro de ellos, apretándolos contra él. Entonces vi su debilidad, el punto débil de un hombre tan fuerte y poderosos como él. Cerró los ojos, su respiración de aceleró y con ella el ritmo de sus movimientos. Hasta que paró en seco y me miró a los ojos.

-Quiero llenarte, vas a bailar conmigo, Mei.

Me montó encima de él, posé mis manos sobre su torso desnudo e ignoré la cara que había en el. Clavé mis uñas en su piel y me empalé con él. Cerré los ojos y comencé a moverme, arriba y abajo, con Madara dentro de mi. Sus manos en mi cintura me guiaban en un ritmo que cada vez crecía más. Su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la mía entre jadeos. Nuestros ojos estaban unidos y se miraban los unos a los otros. Sentí mi orgásmo llegar y me dejé ir abriendo mi boca para soltar un gran gemido de placer al correrme sobre él. Madara siguió bombeando dentro de mi cuerpo y poco después sentí como se vaciaba en mi interior, notando su semen caliente derramarse dentro de mi y como sus músculos se tensaban.

Me caí sobre su cuerpo, que me levantaba con su respiración agitada. Agotada, no se cuanto tiempo pasé sobre él hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré sola y vestida con mi ropa destrozada. Me confundió todo aquello y no sabía si había sido un sueño o realmente me había acostado con Uchiha Madara. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a los demás tendidos en el suelo sangrando sin parar. Tsunade partida por la mitad y aparentemente envejecida apenas tenía signos de vida en su mirada. Yo me encontraba bien, y no entendía la razón. Entonces escuché a Orochimaru ordenar a aquella peliroja a que curara a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama a preferido curaros a vosotros antes que a ella misma – Dijo él con su inquietante voz. - Así es ella, siempre preocupada por el bien ajeno.

Me acerqué a ella y le agarré la mano, suplicando que se recuperara para poder agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi.

En mi cabeza seguía la idea de haberme acostado con Madara, la cual deseché en cuanto vi al resto de mis compañeros.

Fin.


End file.
